everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Auliver Midas
Auliver Midas, sometimes called Aullie, Auly, or Lee by his close family, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Auliver is the son of King Midas from the mythological story of King Midas and the Golden Touch. Auliver sides with the Rebels in the destiny debate, citing a love of comedy and music over the path his story suggests. Character Personality From the day he was born, Auliver had big boots to fill. His destiny is as famous as his family themselves; they star in their own TV show, rule a kingdom, and are incredibly successful businessmen. It's not much of a secret that Auliver fails to live up to this, but it is unsurprising to even more people that Auliver is obnoxious, rude, and unlikeable. His idea of a poker face is a smirk, one which he is happy to wear plastered on his face seemingly 24/7, and he speaks more in pop culture and jokes than he does actual language. To anyone Auliver has allowed to know, this is a facade. He is a lot more kind, humble, genuinely funny, and smart than he'd ever let you know. After being labelled an embarrassment by his family (and having a rough start at Ever After High), Auliver began playing up the obnoxious and annoying in his personality, keen to control how others perceived him - he couldn't stand the thought of being hated for reasons beyond his control, yet again. He is keen for approval, though he doesn't show it, and deep down he's rather awkward. Due to only really having two or three friends since he was 10, he hasn't had a lot of 'firsts' and is still adjusting to interacting with so many people at once, even if that isn't apparent to most people. Auliver is by far more confident online, largely because he doesn't find the vast amount of people as difficult to deal with there, in addition to the fact he's a lot more free to be unapologetically himself online. It has to be said that Auliver is somewhat paranoid and can be said to be subconsciously on the lookout for flaws in himself. He has a major tendency to see problems where there simply aren't any and is keen to act on said issues without much critical thinking towards them. He is prone to reductive, black and white thinking ('splitting') which is the root of many of these problems. Auliver tends to take issue with being touched and even more so to touching other people, after several unfortunate incidents with his Midas Touch as a child. He definitely feels more than a little upset about the fact he's never been able to touch someone with his bare hands but ultimately doesn't want to risk hurting anyone. He might joke about it, but Auliver would never, ever seriously consider using his powers on any other human or animal (Though, he has used it on himself). As a side note, you will never see Auliver eat with his hands. Even if he is wearing his gloves, he will always choose to use a knife, fork, spoon, or some other kind of eating utensil (like a pair of chopsticks). Contrary to the 'pop culture whore' persona he puts on, Auliver is not nearly as materialistic as his family is. As such, he donates a lot of money to charity. Though he has been born into a very beneficial position in society, he is keen to not ''use this as a starting point for his future endeavours and sees the vast amount of wealth his family has accumulated over the years as 'disgusting'. Hobbies Auliver is predominantly interested in making people laugh and feel good, which is why his obnoxious facade can often involve pop culture and memes. When he isn't spouting overused (and frankly unfunny) memes back at you, expect witty and insightful jokes, many of which are satirical and sarcastic in nature. He likes to combine his comedy with his music. Auliver has an excellent singing voice, something Obsidian Tunnel has noticed, and has been considering joining the all-male acaspella group in school for some time, his only worry being that it doesn't fit in with his persona. You can find multiple covers of popular songs on his Mirror Blog. Considering that water is the only thing able to reverse his Midas Touch, it was only natural Auliver would develop a love of water. He spent a large amount of his homeschooled life swimming around in the ocean and elected to join the swim team upon his arrival at Ever After. Auliver enjoys playing video games in his spare time, his current favourites being Legend of Spellda and Wonderwatch. Abilities As the first born child to the current Midas, Auliver is gifted with the Midas (Golden) Touch, meaning that he can turn things to gold by touching them. The exact workings of the power have varied over the years but for Auliver, anything he touches with his bare hands turns to solid gold, so he is able to show skin on other parts of his body (like his arms) without worry that he'll turn things into gold accidently. By the time he is expected to live his destiny the effects of his touch will only be able to be reversed by the water found in the river Pactolus, but for now, any water will work fine. Auliver usually keeps a bottle of water on him, just in case. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Auliver was given three qualities that make him powerful. These are listed as ''Resourceful, Funny, and Family Oriented. Resourceful No thanks to his parents, Auliver tries his best to stand tall and proud in the face of things that have tried to beat him down. Though Auliver struggles, he refuses to let the bad get the better of him and is quick to take things into his own hands to stop any perceived harm coming his way. Additionally, despite being born into a beneficial place in society, Auliver plans to reject this and build his career from the ground up as any average person would do. Funny As previously mentioned, Auliver has a knack for making fast, witty comments that are sure to get a chuckle out of the gloomiest of people. He does sarcasm, puns, parody, irony, commentary, impressions... you name it, Auliver has tried it. Auliver's online profile is largely based around his comedy, which is all a great deal funnier than the memes he shouts about in person. Family Oriented Though he may not currently have the best relationship with them, Auliver is a family man at heart. He loves his siblings more than anything in the world and has a particular soft spot for baby Aumar. Appearance Auliver has tanned skin and light brown hair, which ombres to a golden blonde at the tips on the portions that frame his face. On his left part of his hair is shaved, extending from just behind his left ear to his part line. Naturally, Auliver's hair is wavy but Auliver usually chooses to straighten it, though this effect is lost when it comes into contact with water of high humidity environments. His eyes are small and a warm, red-brown colour, which upturn slightly at the outer corners and he usually wears some kind of eyeliner. Auliver struggles a fair amount with his appearance and he is definitely not as confident in his looks as he pretends he is. He gets a fair amount of validation from the amount of likes a given selfie garners and he has been known to delete ones off his page that don't 'perform' as well as others. That being said, if you were to ask Auliver his favourite thing about his body, he'd say his hair. He's very proud of it. Fairy tale – King Midas and the Golden Touch : Main Article: King Midas and the Golden Touch How the Story Goes One day, King Midas, the richest man in the world, stumbled upon a drunk Silenus, a companion of the god Dionysus, in his rose gardens. He was invited to spend a few days in Midas's castle where Midas saw him back to health, returning the satyr back to Dionysus only once he was well again. As thanks, Dionysus offered him a wish. Midas requested the ability to have whatever he touched turned to gold. Midas returned home and called for a feast to be held in celebration. Unfortunately, as he went to eat, any food he tried to touch turned into solid gold. He could no longer eat and, when embracing his daughter, found he turned her to gold as well. Distraught, Midas prayed and asked for Dionysus to reverse the wish, understanding now that true happiness did not come from material goods. Dionysus agreed and told Midas to wash his hands in the river Pactolus to reverse the work of his hands. He saw the gold running out of his hands and staining the sand, and he knew the curse had been reversed. How does Auliver fit into it? Auliver is expected to fill the role of King Midas in his story, a fact which he is less than happy about. Though Auliver himself would tell you that he's a Rebel because he wants to be a musician / comedian (à la Bo Burnham), deep down it is because he feels like a bad candidate for the next Midas, thanks to his upbringing. Relationships Family Auliver has a strained relationship with all of his family, though this is a fairly recent event. He previously got along well with his siblings, but such isn't the case anymore. The reason Auliver doesn't like being called Aullie/Auly by other people is because that was the nickname his family gave him. King Bronze Midas Bronze is Auliver's father. Bronze is a great source of pressure for Auliver, being 1/2 of the source of his problems. He represents everything that his family wants him to be - a financially oriented family man; charismatic, a good natural leader. Largely, Auliver resents the pressure his father placed on him and cannot stand to be around him and, when he's forced to be, he falls quiet and submissive. Due to his father's rocky relationship with his granddad, it's not unlikely that Bronze has merely continued on a cycle of bad parenting, which is all he ever knew. The Midas family name was less stellar than before Bronze and Marigold helped make a name for them again, due in large part to Bronze's father, who went on a frenzy of turning everything to gold after allowing his powers to consume him. Bronze was brought up by his ''grandparents and aunt, who refused to let him turn out anything like his father. This was a vast amount of pressure on a young Bronze and, needless to say, the family doesn't talk about their grandfather very much. Though he really is an awful parent, his greatest fear is that Auliver will turn out like his father and go off the rails, which is why he has demanded nothing short of perfection from him. Aulivia Midas Aulivia is the other half of Auliver's expectation problems. She's the oldest of his siblings, a year younger than him. The two were close but were always compared, especially because Aulivia is a perfect Midas. A good leader, understanding, compassionate, materialistic, vain.. the list goes on. Aulivia was everything Auliver couldn't be, which made it hard to remain close as time went on. Aulivia was the one who suggested Auliver go to Ever After High, a well-intentioned action that was misunderstood by Auliver. He didn't see it as Aulivia trying to give him a more 'normal' high school experience, but Aulivia sinking to the level of his parents and pushing him away from her. This is the reason their relationship remains strained. Despite this, Auliver spent his first month at Ever After High trying to convince Grimm to accept her instead. He also doesn't take well to being called Lee, as this was the nickname she gave him. Friends Grave "Calypso" Charming is the subject of Auliver's platonic infatuation. Upon arriving at EAH he was quickly alerted to the existence of her blog (though, at the time no one knew she was behind it). He made it his quest to work out who was behind the blog and, somehow, he managed. She was honestly mildly impressed and the two ended bonding over their mutual misfit-ness. He was the first person at the school he felt truly comfortable letting his persona down in front of. Want some angst? Idlettle Prince is one of Auliver's childhood friends. She originally attended EAH in First Year, but health problems got in her way and she became homeschooled, making her a source of familiarity in Auliver's life. Though more responsible than him, the two got up to many homeschooled hijinks and they were both upset when Auliver had to part to attend Ever After High. They frequently call each other. *Dainty Kissington Other Auliver and C. A. Cupid met each other way back as children. They aren't particularly close but the two are definitely friendly. Considering both of their passions for music, himself and Melody Piper are friendly with one another. The two made a collaboration album which can be downloaded from his Mirror Blog. Meeshell Mermaid featured on one of the songs. *Daulius Song tfw Auliver actually has a fan Enemies Not an enemy per se, but Auliver doesn't particularly like Blondie Lockes. One of his first interactions at Ever After High involved Blondie shoving her MirrorPad into his face, proceeded by her asking him a stream of questions. Needless to say, he didn't appreciate it. Pet Auliver has a pet golden retriever called Rex. Outfits Auliver's outfits, naturally, involve a lot of white and gold or is it blue and black?. He always wears a pair of gloves, though he may wear two pairs to allow them to appear another colour that isn't gold. He seldom wears a crown and usually has his forearms exposed. ''All above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Though he hates classes, and certainly has skipped them from time to time, Auliver tends to drag himself begrudgingly to classes, primairly out of a concern that failing school would lead to his father pulling him out of Ever After High. However, that doesn't mean Auliver stresses over his education. A pass is all he needs and he doesn't see what he learns at Ever After High as beneficial to his long term goals. Quotes Tropes *'Always Second Best': In his parents eyes. *'Big Brother Instinct': Having four younger siblings tends to result in such, but this can be seen in particular between Auliver and Aumar. Auliver is very dedicated to helping raise Aumar and preventing him for being "ruined" the way he has been by his family. *'Cool Crown': His Legacy Day outfit features a laurel leaf crown. *'Gold Makes Everything Shiny': He may hate his family but he'd rather be caught dead than in silver. *'Hates Being Touched': Less so than he hates touching other people, but he certainly isn't keen. *'Hidden Depths' / Beneath the Mask: Most of what people know of Auliver is a persona. **'Jerk with a Heart of Gold': With his permanent smirk and couldn’t care less attitude, most people think Auliver is a total ass. In actuality, this is a persona put on to allow distance between himself and others. He really does genuinely care a whole lot about other people. *'In-Series Nickname': Aully / Aullie or Lee. Auliver gets antsy when people outside his family try to refer to him as such. *'Like Father, Unlike Son': Auliver is nothing like his father. No one is entirely sure how beloved good-as-gold A-grade student Bronze fathered the meme-loving mess that is Auliver, but it is what it is. *'Lonely Rich Kid': Grew up on an island largely on his own, aside from his family. *'Massive Numbered Siblings': Auliver is one of five. The other four were accidents. *'New Transfer Student': Arrived in Legacy Year. **'Homeschooled Kids' *'Oh my Gods!': Auliver will say "Oh my Gods!" rather than "Oh my God!", which makes sense considering he knows the Greek gods. *'Old Money': Hasn’t stopped his father trying to make even more of it. *'Pals with Jesus': Not Jesus, but Greek gods. He gets birthday cards from Apollo, does archery with C.A. Cupid, and gets into arguments with Olympia King, successor to Zeus himself. *'Punny Name': Au (gold) + Oliver. Though Oliver isn’t a Greek name, olives (well, olive oil) were used to anoint kings in Ancient Greece. Athens, the capital of the country, has ties to olives too, being that their patroness is Athena - she supposedly created the first olive tree. *'Sibling Rivalry': A position he and Aulivia are forced into, albeit it accidently, by their parents. *'The Magic Touch': The Midas Touch **'Blessed with Suck': Auliver woes over never having physically touched someone since, well, forever. Plus various incidents in the past have left him uncomfortable with touching others, being touched by them, and even accidently making contact with himself. *'The Unfavourite': His parents definitely prefer Aulivia. ...And Aurchid, Auscar, and Aumar. Trivia *Auliver's name is a pun on the name Oliver, combined with AU, the symbol for gold on the periodic table. *Rex is a fairly stereotypical name for a dog, but Auliver's source of inspiration is definitely a little less so. *The name of his family's TV show? Keeping Up with the Midas Family. **Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like. **Yes, Auliver has been on it. (Though considerably less than his other family members). *Auliver's ideal career definitely involves singing songs along the lines of this, this and this . 'Warning, definitely not for little kids! '''There's lots of sex talk in the second link. *The second quote in the quote section comes from here , edited because I thought the joke was funny. *Auliver wears a shade of gold that mixes bronze into it, in reference to the fact he is expected to take over his father's role - his father's name is Bronze. **Small, slightly irrelevant side-note: Aulivia wears yellow-gold, the shade of gold most people think of when they hear 'gold'. This reflects her being more willing and able to take the family destiny than him. His other siblings, Aurchid and Aumar, wear rose gold and white gold, respectively. *The story of King Midas was always meant to be considered a warning about valuing material goods. Auliver is supposed to reflect this same moral, but in a more modern manner, which is why he's a 'pop culture whore'. **Though not done consciously, his concept is reminiscent of Disney's Hercules , which was itself a parody of sports stars and sponsorships using Greek heroes. *The deeply flawed nature of both himself and his family (especially his father) is supposed to reflect the fact that Greek heroes were not nearly as 'perfect' as heroes in modern stories. *In terms of body type and general personality behind his persona, think Noah Grossman. *Auliver is boss ''at table football. *Auliver tends to call people by their family/surname. *Auliver takes exceptionally long baths and showers. Further Reading *Auliver Midas's Mirror Blog *De-spell-opment Challenge 2017 Timeline *13th March 2015: Creator requested trademark for Auliver Midas. *3rd November 2016: Auliver's Mirror Blog goes live. *6th November 2016: Auliver's profile is released. Gallery King memedas.png|First sketch of Auliver Kingmemedasprofilepic.png|Auliver's full picture from his MirrorBlog Memedastest.png|By Tay! Auliver-byhidden.jpeg|By Hidden! Dvauliver.png|D.VA Auliver. There is no excuse. Legacydayauliver.png|Auliver spent the Legacy Day Rehersals trying to get a picture with Grimm. He succeeded. Free hand auliver.jpg|By Patch! Thisisthehusband.png|By Tay! Auliver-sketchbyhidden.jpeg|By Hidden! TinygremlinCatgoldbun.jpeg|Telemarketer Auliver falls prey to Percy's love of gold, #LetAuliverLive. By Hidden. Auliverdepressedmeme.png|It wouldn't be an Auliver page without some Kim K memes. Auuuuuuuuuuliver.png|By Zena!<33 Auliverheathersicon.png|Auliver's 'The Charms' Icon BRODE.png|More of Percy Boots stealing Auliver cause gold, by Homiestars. brode is the only good brotp Both of the auls.jpg|Auliver and Aulivia by Patch! Auliverfrozenau2.png|The cold gold never bothered him anyway. midasfam.png|This week on Keeping Up With The Midas Family: "I lost my diamond earring in the ocean!" "Aulivia there are people that are dying." Auliver being lectured.jpg|He's being lectured by his dad. "Can you just speak louder, or not at all? I have headphones on." (By Zena!) Aulyhighlighterking.jpeg|Auliver ft highlighter, by Sam! Bitchasswhiteboy.png| Aulivervalentines20171.png|Valentine's Day Card 1 Aulivervalentines20172.png|Valentine's Day Card 2 Aulivervalentines20173.png|Valentine's Day Card 3 Aulivervalentines20174.png|Valentine's Day Card 4 Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch Category:Greek Category:Bisexual Category:Aromantic Category:Characters of the Month